dc_generations_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee
, Espionage Director, Spy, & Intelligence Specialist]] Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is one of the smallest and physically weakest Autobots, but the youngest, yellowest, and most energetic of them...as usual. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, he is self-conscious about his size. Maybe this is why he makes fast friends among the humans. He looks up (so to speak) to the other Autobots, especially even Optimus Prime, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him. He may be small, but he's brave, and he's one of the most well-liked Autobots around. Bumblebee already has the respect he craves. His nicknames are Bee (ビー, Bī) and Beeper to and/or by his chums. A hyperactive wisecracker, Bumblebee is quite convinced he's the fastest—and coolest—thing on four wheels. He has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew, so it's a good thing he pals around with the massive Bulkhead. He does not take well to being called short, and his over-eager ways can get on Ratchet's nerves all too easily. As one of Optimus Prime's most trusted lieutenants, Bumblebee is full of energy and determination, with a bottomless well of luck and bravery, to do the necessary or right thing, and can always be counted on to volunteer for action. His small size matched with his impressive speed makes him an excellent scout and messenger. Although he is not one of the strongest or most powerful of the Autobots, but even so Bumblebee still kept fighting even after the Transformers' age-old war that has spilled over to Earth, making any necessary sacrifices, even would gladly give his life, to win, protect others, and stop the Decepticons. "I may be small, but I'm scrappy! And I can ride circles around your big, old, rusty chassis!" "Bumblebee, it wouldn't kill you to exercise caution." :—Bumblebee and Ratchet. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Johnny Bosch (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Renato Novara (Italian), Not Known (French), Not Known (American Spanish) Biography As the youngest warrior and scout of the Autobots, Bumblebee is what some - especially Ratchet - would call over-eager. It's not his fault he prefers action over talk. Talk is just, you know, boring. Especially when you are standing as Earth's first line of defense against the evil Decepticons, could be racing at top speed into a fight, or boosting into the air to launch a few well-placed electro-energy stingers at an enemy. He may make mistakes, but he's eager to please Optimus Prime. Nothing scares Bumblebee, not even Megatron. Being one of the smallest of the Autobots, Bumblebee excels in the art of espionage and reconnoissance. His small stature allows him the opportunity to get places his friends could not. He deeply admires his larger, more physically capable team mates and does his best to emulate them. He does not realize, however, that they deeply admire him for his dedication and skill. He is a capable fighter and a devoted friend that has the respect he so deeply craves. Despite being one of the youngest and inexperienced Autobots serving under Optimus Prime, Bumblebee's courage makes him stand apart from others. Likes most Autobots with a spark of courage, Bumblebee presses on and has become one of Optimus Prime's closest friends. Appearance Robot Mode Bumblebee is much smaller than the other Autobots. He was primarily colored in yellow, with black strips on his body. Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Compact Car, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a Hatchback Compact Car. Attributes: * Energy stingers fire electrical pulses. * Rocket assisted jumps. * Totally fearless. Gallery File:Bumblebee_11960624163_14d4f03b3d_b.png|Bumblebee's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Bumblebee is an over-eager, most energetic, and hyperactive wisecracker, yet very playful Autobot. He seems to never bother his teammates at all and even the human kids look up to him. Bumblebee doesn't realize that he doesn't have to prove anything to his teammates and that they all see him as a valuable member of the Autobots. He seems to posses some irresponsibility problems as he jumped on the chance to engage in illegal street racing and disobey some of Optimus' orders. Bumblebee seems to have developed a rivalry with Decepticon Knock Out. Their rivalry was not noticeable when the two first met, but became abundantly clear between the time Bumblebee went to compete in races or when Bumblebee's T-Cog was stolen by Deathstroke and his MECH. In both instances, Bumblebee was taunted by Knock Out, either for not being as fast as him or holding a captive. Despite his long history with the Autobots and being a soldier, Bumblebee is still young by Cybertronian standards and has the mind set of 12-16 year old child. It has been implied by Arcee that Bumblebee watches Earth cartoons on Saturdays. However, when the situation calls for it Bumblebee can become very serious. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Ironhide **Ratchet **Arcee **Sideswipe **Prowl **Drift **Windblade **Wreck-Gar *Jazz *Warpath *Omega Sentinels **Omega Supreme *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit **Ranzer **Panzer *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus **Bulkhead *Cybertron Elite Guard **Strongarm **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Family Neutral Rivals *Wasp *Knock Out Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Fallen **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream **Airachnid *Insecticons *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown *Unicron Weapons & Abilities Bumblebee also possesses a retractable mouth-plate/battle mask like the other Autobots for mission or battle mode purposes. He also has a retractable visor to survey an area, locating certain things, or some other computer-like means. Bumblebee's main abilities are the blasters and his Stingers, two energy weapons built into both of his arms. Bumblebee can use his Stingers to deliver a small electrical charge to an enemy, or combine them into a single more powerful burst. Laser on, Ratchet upgrades the Stingers to full military level firepower, giving Bumblebee increased firepower (This firepower was alluded to where Bumblebee accidentally blew up a building with a poorly aimed shot, which at the time was uncharacteristically powerful. After being kicked out of the Elite Guard academy, Bumblebee's power must have been sealed). Bumblebee's other main ability is his speed and agility - he is easily the fastest of the Autobots and among the most agile after Prowl. When Bumblebee needs even more speed, he can attach turbo boosters to his vehicle mode - these boosters can also act as rockets to propel him through the air, should he have a decent boost first (such as being thrown by Bulkhead). On occasion, Bumblebee can use his wheels - located in his feet - to race along at high speed in robot mode. He can even lie on his back to use the wheels in his shoulders as well for even more speed, without having to transform! Bumblebee is an excellent scout, has also adept at scouting missions, due to his speed and small size, believe it or not. He is able to hold his own in battle facing off opponents such as Rundown. He is also armed with an energy shield along with a plasma gun. According to Prowl, Bumblebee's greatest weapon is his obnoxious personality. Powers Abilities Bumblebee has the abilities Ammo Supply Core, Dash and Sonic Shockwave, and is a Scout chassis. He used his small size and agility to great effect against the Decepticons, dodging or even sliding between the legs of larger opponents to score back-shots against them. When things got tough, he would deploy a barrage of grenades to clear out opponents. Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Bumblebee carries an Energon Battle Pistol. Transportation Gallery History During the Decepticons siege of Iacon City, Bumblebee volunteered to be a message courier when communications became unreliable. Bumblebee was searching for the one called Optimus when he was caught by a pair of Decepticons, only to be saved by Optimus and Ratchet. Informing Optimus of the death of Zeta Prime, Bumblebee accompanied Optimus and Ratchet to a command center where they were contacted by Jetfire, who was leading the aerial counterattack and wanted Zeta to activate the planetary guns. After informing Jetfire of Zeta Prime's death, Bumblebee helped Optimus and Ratchet make their way to the orbital defenses control room, where they activated the guns. Their next stop was the Decagon, where they could reestablish communications and coordinate Iacon's defense. They hit serious Decepticon resistance, including several Decepticon war machines, but ultimately, with help from Jetfire, Bulkhead and Ironhide, the three made their way to the Decagon, where they faced the last obstacle: Sky Commander Starscream. Beating the traitorous Seeker, Bumblebee witnessed a desperate communication from Zeta Prime, who was being held in the Kaon Prison Complex. Optimus resolved to rescue Zeta, and Bumblebee accompanied him. Bumblebee, Optimus, and Sideswipe allowed themselves to be captured raiding supplies outside Kaon, and taken to the prison within the city. Shockwave ordered them taken to recycling. Bumblebee didn't think that sounded bad, until Sideswipe told him to consider what they were recycling. As they made their way through the prison, Bumblebee's horror grew, until he was in a near panic when they placed against the firing wall. Fortunately, Air Raid finally arrived and killed the Heavy Soldiers about to execute them. Air Raid was forced to let himself be captured to let the others escape. Finally finding some weapons, the three made their way to a wall crawler and descended into the prison. Bumblebee asked if this was good or bad, and Optimus replied that it was purely a matter of perspective, while Sideswipe said he was enjoying himself. Soon, they reached a room where Megatron revealed that he had allowed Zeta's message to be broadcast simply to lure Optimus into a trap. After they fought off some Decepticons, Megatron simply teleported them to a prison cell without their weapons. Fortunately, Optimus managed to break the wall with his axe, freeing them. Optimus then explained he could not open the other prisoners' cells, despite Bumblebee's pleas. Heading to retrieve Air Raid, the three Autobots rescued the flier, who took them to the control which would open all the prison's hard locks. Unfortunately, Zeta was trapped under the facility, so the control wouldn't release him. While Air Raid took the freed Autobots back to Iacon, Bumblebee accompanied Optimus and Sideswipe underground to free Zeta, racing through the caverns as the Decepticons blew out the ground. Reaching Zeta Prime's cell, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe had to fight through Soundwave's minions to rescue the Autobot leader, but Soundwave stole some of Zeta's life energy and fled, killing the Prime. Taking his body back to Iacon, Bumblebee and Sideswipe bore witness to the Autobot High Council declaring that Optimus was now Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. In order to find out more about "Trypticon", Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ironhide were ordered to infiltrate a Decepticon Datacore and extract the info stored inside it. Looking for a back way in, Ironhide uncovered a transit shaft, but it was too small for him or Bulkhead to reconnoiter. Splitting up, Bumblebee took the shaft while Ironhide and Bulkhead circled around to find another way in. Inside the datacore, they retrieved the intel on Trypticon, but were unable to escape without being noticed. The ruckus they raised in Kaon caught Megatron's attempt, and he arrived to fell both Autobots before they made it out of the city-state. Megatron subjected Bumblebee to a neural scanner to forcibly extract Autobot secrets from his mind. Bumblebee struggled to resist the scanner, but still unwillingly gave up some intel before Bulkhead and Ironhide broke them both free. They eventually made it out of Kaon in one piece, thanks in part to the air support provided by Air Raid. After the power supply was cut off to Trypticon from the Geosynchronous Energon Bridge, the Autobots began to prep supplies for their evacuation of the planet. On one such supply convoy, Bumblebee ran defensive reconnaissance to protect the convoy from Decepticon attack. Bumblebee blamed himself for allowing the decepticons to access his mind using the neural scanner, and was extra dedicated to the mission in his effort to redeem himself, even if only in his own eyes. He uncovered an ambush plot on the roadway, and alerted Optimus to the threat. Taking point, he intervened on several other ambush attempts along the way. During the evacuation of Cybertron, Megatron reactivated Trypticon Station and resume firing on the Autobots' escape pods. After the Aerialbots destroyed Trypticon's conversion cog, sending it plummeting to Cybertron's surface and revealed itself as a gi-normous transforming creature, Bumblebee joined Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Ironhide in racing to the crash site to finish him off. They were separated during the journey, and had to fight through multiple Decepticon vanguards before even reaching Trypticon. Once Trypticon was found to still function, Bumblebee assisted in fighting him, overloading his shoulder cannons with energon batteries and destroying his heat vents. After greatly damaging Trypticon, Optimus Prime declared Trypticon had lost, while Trypticon attempted a last-ditch attack. Eventually, it was the combined firepower and teamwork of the Autobot forces and Optimus knocking him with his axe that brought down the dangerous dinosaur into an energon lake. Afterward, Bumblebee was present at the unveiling of the Ark, where he reminded Optimus Prime that Megatron was "still out there". Bumblebee waited with Optimus at the train station for Ironhide and Sideswipe to retrieve the Dark Spark. When the first train came, Bumblebee was the only one who made it onboard, due to it having a timer. As the Autobots worked towards preparing the Ark for launch, the Decepticons attacked the city. Bumblebee was helping out Ratchet with the wounded when Optimus Prime arrived, and helped with an injured soldier. He was part of the bridge crew when the ship launched, and when they were intercepted by the Nemesis, defended the bridge alongside Optimus. Prime left to tend to the engine room, and Bumblebee was sent to replace a fuse so they could get the defense systems back up and running. He succeeded, allowing the Ark to start returning fire on the Decepticon ship, and began heading for the engine room. By the time he got there, Optimus and Megatron were engaged in a ferocious battle, with Optimus losing. As Megatron fired off a shot, Bumblebee threw himself in the way and took the shot to the chest. Enraged, Optimus renewed his assault on Megatron, but a short time later both ships were sucked through the space bridge portal. Synopsis Trivia *Bumblebee's original 65356-9292-346 body-type is apparently quite common on Cybertron — he shares it with many, many others. Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots